Im NOT Sorry
by Tentenperson-Temari cosplay
Summary: Temari's mad and Gaara and Kanky Find out why. and.... whats this about other Anime's? Oneshot. No pairings rated T for Language


I'm sorry those of you who loved m chapter fic's. They were stressful for me. Unlike Naruto Doubletake which I find fun to write. Now here's a AU oneshot.

\.::*::./ \.::I'm::./ \.::so::./\.::not::./ \.:sorry::./

Temari growled to herself as she polished up her favorite fan. Yes it was strange that she had a 4 foot tall fan, but it just sat in her room.

The reason Temari was obviously upset? She had just finished a fight with her friend over IM. With Matsuri to be exact. She had found a new Anime and Temari was upset about it. No, she didn't have anything against Ouran Highschool Host Club, its just. She wasn't into guys at the moment and a lot of her Yaoi loving friends watch it. Now Temari saved the archive.

Gaara noticed her sister's anger and raised an eyebrow. She had just been on the computer minutes ago, so it MUST be something from IM. He went to the computer. She hadn't logged out. So Opening the Message archive he saw only one chat saved from today.

Matsuri. 'what happened now…' Gaara thought though he could care less. Reading the chat he noticed how Temari nicknamed Matsuri 'besty'

Tema: OMG YES YOUR ON FINALLY

besty: I TRIED TO TALK TO U ON MYSPACE IM U DORK

besty: U WOLDNT ANSWER ME

Tema: I DONT USE MYSPACE

besty: YESTERDAY

Tema: AND I WAS ALSEEP

besty: ...........

Tema: what'd you exept?

besty: well i havent been on in a while cause i ran up our internet monday and it past the limit

besty: so we hasd to turn it off

Tema: i saw that

besty: now im at Ino's

Tema: I kow

besty: AND I FOUND A NEW AWSOME ANIME THAT SO BEATS RANMA!!!

Tema: and Romance Comedy's suck worse then Matt's death

besty: I EVEN GOT INO ADDICTED TO IT

Tema: I HEARD

besty: its not what you think though

Tema: ...I saw your Myspace messages

besty: its more comedy than romance

Tema: dude. no.

besty: ITS FUNNY AND CUTE

Tema: now if it was action drama comedy with a little romance. sure

Tema: but thats Ranma

besty: ..............

besty: just watch the first two episodes and u get addicted

Tema: OMGMOGMOG I HAVE TO GO SEE THE NEW MANGA BRB HOUL CRAP I FORGOT

besty: go on myspace and look at my new album of it

Tema: nnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

besty: cause those are the characters

besty: TWINS

besty: =

Tema: *groan* I want to work on my cosplay

besty: AWSOME

besty: plz?

Tema: .............ya know I was gunna invite you to a convention and let you do a RanmaAkane skit since im cosplaying Akane

besty: -twitchign- what did u just say?

Tema: and I cant cause apperently internets being a retard

besty: lol

Tema: I'm cosplaying Akane

besty: Temari

besty: .........

besty: plz look at my album

Tema: I cant

besty: why?

Tema: computer's internets failing

Tema: I told ya that

besty: oh okay

besty: maybe later?

Tema: .....sure

besty: YAY!!!

besty: well gonna go now gonna pllay sims 3

Tema: whats the damn anime called? *tired and grumpy*

Tema: =____________________________________________=

besty: hold on

besty: Ouran Highschool Host Club

Tema: HO GAWD NO! NOT THAT

Tema: NOT NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL NO

besty: ITS AWSOOOOOME

Tema: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

besty: Ino's right here u know

besty: she can see this

Tema: I dont give a shitload

Tema: Im gunna go get Holly

besty: have u heard of it?

Tema: yeah of course i have

besty: how?

Tema: friends

Tema: people' B&N

besty: why wont u wtch it?

besty: watch

Tema: cause honestly, I hate it

besty: why

besty: why why why

besty: WHY?!

Tema: 1. it even sounds gay. 2. highschool themes suck 3. Yaoi loving girls make up 70% of the people who watch it

besty: ...............

besty: U MAKE MATSURI ANGRY

Tema: 4. I have a life so I dont have time to

besty: THE TWINS ARE NOT GAY

besty: THEY JUST ACT LIKE THAT TO MAKE THE LADYS HAPPY IN THERE CLUB

besty: THE TWINS ARE THE FOLLOWING:

Tema: OMG THE HELL?????????

besty: PERFECT

besty: FUNNY

besty: CUTE

Tema: .....OH GAWD THANKS FOR ANOTHER REASON!

Tema: MARY SUES!

besty: .............

besty: MATSURI HATES YOUZ

besty: BAIZ~~~~~~~~~~~

besty: GONNA PLAY SIMS 3

Tema: GOOD! I'LL JUST PLAY WITH THE CRAFTS DOG!

Besty has logged off at 10:41

Tema: ...I dont trust that you'd understand anyway...

Gaara blinked. Wha….. That was confusing. Rereading it again he understood it. "whoa… online chick fight" he heard Kankuro say behind him.

"its appears so" Gaara's only words to his brother. Not noticing Temari behind Kankuro.

"Kanky…. Gaa…." Temari hissed at them.

Turing around slowly they knew they were in trouble.

Kankuros screams were heard outside the neighborhood, and from that day they never snooped again….

\.::*::./ \.::I'm::./ \.::so::./\.::not::./ \.:sorry::./

Uh….yeah just a oneshot.

….

I DON'T OWN NARUTO FOR THE LOVE OF RAMEN!!!!

And yeah….. That was an actual fight I had with meh 'besty' just changed names and Anime…

Uhm yeah… I have nothing against that Anime but I'm not into guys and Highschool stuff…… ^^ and Im mad so I wanted to write a oneshot. But instead I got this. Please don't Report or Flame this. I had no other way to put it while still making my body function.

….

Review?


End file.
